Is war always the answer?
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: In the middle of WWII, a small number of Soviet soldiers and tankers fight for their lives in Siberia defeating the only obstacle form the advance into Germany. Along with them are Rin, former Nazi Officer Len, and couple other generals. As the battle rages on, Rin plans an all out attack to knock the Germans out of Russian territory and back into their homeland.
1. In the beginning of the battle

**So welcome to my second fanfiction other than Contained. The only reason I decided that I am going to write this is because I am too lazy to ether write it, and that I actually need the game to write it. I have no idea what else to say so yah… TWAS TOWARDS THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Vocaloids.**

**Summary: It is in the year 1943; the Soviet Forces have been pushed by The Nazis into Siberian ice Wastelands. Many soldiers like Rin Kagene struggle to keep fighting with her T-34 tank. Then one day in the middle of the night, she goes out of camp for a walk, but manages to find a German Warrant Officer named Len Kagamine sleeping close to the Russian Camp. Could this be the end of the line for Rin?**

**Chapter 1- **_**In the beginning of the battle**_

**Normal POV (in the Soviet part of the battlefield.)**

It has been two full days since the skirmish started. As the only female tanker, Rin drove one of the last T-34 tanks that haven't been damaged by the snow. Rin and her other fellow takers charged on towards the enemy Germans who have forced them into the frozen wasteland "Today it doesn't matter how many men our army looses," shouted the Lieutenant shouted. "Today we would drive the Nazis out of Mother Russia once and for all!" The leader shouted while saluting to his fellow tankers. "URA!" they all shouted. As they approached the battlefield, the first of the artillery struck. Then Rin heard Mikuo, the captain shout, "Panzer III on the right!" As Rin loaded the gun, Kaito turned the turret to face the enemy. To Rin's surprise, the Panzer broke down, and the crew jump out. Gakupo who was manning the Machine Gun, started to fire at the enemies mowing them down one by one. What Rin didn't notice was a German officer run into the woods.

_-Meanwhile on the German's side of the battlefield-_

Officer Len Kagamine was ordering more soldiers out to the snowy battlefield. _This is even worse than the invasion of Poland. _He thought. _Many more tanks broke than necessary. If this continues, then we won't have enough tanks to supply the infantry. _ Len then decided to go into the woods there scouting out any red army attackers. He then heard the sound of airplanes and looked up. There was an aerial dogfight with the red army planes. He used his Panzerschreck and locked onto a T-34. He then locked on and fired. It blew up the engine and he heard enraged shouts.

**Rin's POV **

Suddenly there was an explosion to our engine. The tank was heavily damaged, but still able to move. Mikuo then took our tank back to the camp to be repaired cause tanks are very important to us. As we arrived, we went straight to the army barracks. I could only wonder, _Who was that one German who had such good accuracy to hit a fast driving tank? _I then laid down to rest my head which was aching from the explosion and still my still ringing ears were not helping at all. Then my heavy, drooping eyelids fell and I went into deep sleep.

**So yeah that is it for this chapter. I may be updating this on the weekdays and Contained on the weekends. In the next chapter, I would let Rin meet up with Len in the middle of the night. That is all that I have to say for right now, so yeah. R&amp;R and probably F&amp;F if you guys like it please. Suggestions for this story can be useful. Just tell me in the reviews or by PM. THX Guys.**


	2. The mysterious German Officer

**Yeah chapter 2 of Is war always the answer. So yeah thanks for the two anonymous Favorites and Follows. I promise, I would continue Contained soon cause right now, I seriously have no idea of what to say. So in this chapter, Rin goes into the Siberian forests to find Len Sleeping in the snow close by to the camp, and soon would start falling for him.**

**TO DA CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter 2- The Mysterious German Officer near the forest.**_

**Rin's POV**

I couldn't sleep after waking up in the middle of the night, so I put on my heavy snow suit and decided to take a walk into the forest for a while. I crept slowly out of the barracks and hoped for the best not to be spotted by the Anti-Aircraft Gunners who were on Night shift. As soon as I got into the forest, I heard someone mumbling something in German. Even though I was Russian, I knew a little bit of German. I managed to make out the words _Death _ and _how did it survive._ I saw some German soldier slumped there nearly hidden by the knee deep snow. _What's he doing here way inside Russian Lines?_, I thought. I quickly aimed my Mosin–Nagant Rifle right at his head. I couldn't do it, but something looked suspicious. He was a male version of me, and he had almost the same characteristics as me. Instead, I whispered to him, "Я вижу, что вы находитесь в тыл врага" (I see your deep in enemy lines).

**Len's POV**

As soon as heard a Russian voice, I slowly opened my eyes to find a Russian girl pointing a rifle at me. Then I remembered that I was way inside the enemy's territory and that I was supposed to be back at base. I immediately reached for my Panzerschreck bazooka, but remembered that it was in a bush somewhere. I immediately started shaking because I knew that I was going to be captured. _Well then I'm screwed, _I thought_. _The girl then took off her helmet, and I was shocked. She looked exactly like me! I then felt the snow that was on my face beginning turning into slush. The girl told me in clear German which was questionable since she was Russian, " My name is Rin Kagene. I would let you go, but I have a question for you." I then felt my face get hotter. Even her voice was cute. _Even though she is an enemy, we could still be friends._ "Where you the one who shot my tank?" She held up my Panzerschreck bazooka. _Shit_….

**That is the second chapter you guys. I promise that I would get into Contained Soon, but not right now. I think that's all I have right now, so yeah. There would be more fighting in the next chapter so yeah… Sorry if this is short. Review or F&amp;F or both. Thanks guys so much.**


	3. The ambush

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately…School. So yeah… Welcome to the third chapter of Is war always the answer. To the people who favorite my story, Thanks. Now to see about the Reviewers:**

**F. Rui-chan: Thanks. I enjoyed your story also. You're welcome for that review I posted.**

**Kalenzii: I would try to. There would be Rin x Len in the future. Yeah there may be romance.**

**Hupdate: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE**

**Guest: Yep. Continued.**

**LoLy1o1: Yep the interrogation continues. **

**Yo yo yo: Sneaking should be interesting (if you mean that)**

**Ok. Finished.**

**Disclaimer- I heard there are some heavy air strikes coming….**

**TO DA STORY!**

**Chapter 3- **_**The attack before romance comes.**_

**Len's POV**

_Were you the one who shot my tank? _The question hit me like being shot with a pistol. I nodded my head and prepared for the worst. Then she actually looked shocked. "The tank should've not gotten that much damage," Rin says. She then looks at me. She throws me my bazooka, and yells at me, "Go now. Don't ever come here again." Scared for my life, I ran back into my base. The general was there waiting for me. He told me to get some sleep. I was going into battle tomorrow with one of our panzer IV tanks.

**Rin's POV**

I couldn't believe that he was the one who had hit the engine. I then went back to the barracks. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day of fighting again. I looked at the clock and it stated 2:14. I couldn't sleep, so I studied the map of the battle field looking for a way to flank the Nazis. There was one trick up my sleeve that may end up working.

_Time skip- the next day. _

**Len's POV **

I woke up, and went to the tank barracks. The sound of artillery firing in the distance reminded me that I was going into the Tank platoon. I gathered my small platoon and checked all the tanks we had. Two Panzer IVs, a Panzer III A., and a Tiger I which surprised me the most. This was going to be a game changer.

**Normal POV**

As both side's got their tanks ready for a large push, they had to use their limited anti freeze in the engines of the tanks. Soon they all went out into the battle field. The thing is, the Russians had not known that the Germans had a super tank. As they engaged in the battle, the Germans scored first blood catching a T-34 a fire and blowing its ammunition rack up.

**Rin's POV**

I was commanding the turret this time, so I needed to hold onto the iron grips. Mikuo, the tank commander this time shouted, "Panzer III A. Right in the rear. I loaded the HE shell and waited for the signal to fire. As we approached the Panzer III, it started to drive away quickly. Not knowing what was going to happen, we gave chase. Afterwards, It was chaos.

**Normal POV**

As Rin's tank had caught up to the Panzer III A., they let loose the HE shell which blown up the whole interior. What they haven't noticed was the fact that there was the Tiger going out of the trees. As it came out the small tank group pan iced and went backwards only to find infantry men there.

**Rin's POV**

_We're screwed,_ I thought. The tiger kept gaining distance on us and The infantry had heavy troops. To our horror, the track of the T-34 came off. I fired a shot, but it ricocheted off the tiger's amour. All of a sudden there was an explosion and I went flying out of the tank with the turret. As I fell, I was knocked out completely. Before that, I heard a voice say, "Wir haben eine Wohn hier." (We have a living one here.)

**And that completes chapter 3 of this story. I would soon have an all Rin's POV story/flashback soon. So yeah…. I think there may be some mistakes in the story. There should be an update to Contained soon. Thanks guys. Please Review and F&amp;F if you're new to this story or that you're enjoying it. **


	4. Why she had chosen to join the Red Army

**YEAH Chapter 4! So yeah I may start to update this story probably daily. So yeah the reviews to answer now or talk further into:**

**Rui-chan: The fluffiness would come soon. There would be a little bit of romance as well.**

**Shadow Kea: This is a story, not a historical fiction thing. The closest battle to the Siberian wastelands was the Battle of Stalingrad.**

**Loly1o1: Yep she was. But this chapter is going to be on why she joined the Red Army.**

**Kalenzii: I shall give you da definition of ambush.**

"**Ambush: a surprise attack by people lying in wait in a concealed position." Glad you enjoy the story!**

**The annoying disclaimer that I always write, SHUT UP.**

**TO DA CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4- **_**Why she had chosen to join the Red Army.**_

It was the year 1941 in her hometown of Leningrad, fourteen years old Rin Kagene was in her huge shed looking at her KV-2 heavy that she had found (A/N: this is battle is real, but no one had a KV-2 in the battle of Leningrad and that how she escaped with the tank was fake). Suddenly, she heard the firing of artillery and gun shots. She looked and saw foot soldiers in the distance. Her mother and father told her to run as they took out rifles and handed her a cavalry sword. She ran into the nearby forest and went into the tank shed that had contained the KV-2. She taken a full gallon of gasoline and poured it into the tank and started it up. She got in and checked the ammunition. She was shocked to find it filled with HEAT shells and APCR shells. She drove out of the shed and got out closing the engine. Rin heard some gunfire in the distance and went towards her house, still staying in the forest. There, she saw what horror that she would never forget. German troops stormed her house taking out both her father and mother. They then shot them in the head and left them there to die. They then set the house on fire. With tears streaming down her face she ran to her dying father and told him, "Отец вы собираетесь жить, пожалуйста, останьтесь со мной." (Father you're going to live please stay with me.) Her father shook his head and murmured to her, "I can't live long any longer. Please hold my last words." As more tears streamed down her cheeks, she nodded. "Please for me and your mother, Defeat the Nazis and take back our homeland. Make Mother Russia proud of my daughter." As the last words faded, he smiled and died peacefully. "NO FATHER, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Rin yelled. She then looked at the German soldiers in the distance. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL."She shouted.

As she went back to her now owned KV-2, she went to the country side to take her friend Miku who had probably still needed rescuing. She approached the log cabin and knocked on the door. Miku opened the door and pointed a gun at her head. Miku said, "Oops… you're not a soldier." Rin explained that she had a tank and that Miku was needed to man the turret. As they got in the tank, Rin started to drive towards the dock. All of a sudden, a small Nazi platoon stopped them, and shouted for her to stop. Rin in enraged mode, drove forwards, Killing most of the platoon then using the machine gun killing the rest of the infantry men. As Miku scanned the perimeter of the forest, they felt a jolt and something bounce off the extra iron plated armor. They spotted a Panzer IV shooting at them. After loading the HEAT shell, they fired scoring direct hit. The turret blew up killing the crew inside. They then left their town of Leningrad. As the KV-2 left the city, Miku went out of the tank to get fresh air. Rin spotted something glisten in the tree and she stared in horror, yelling for Miku to get back in. The sniper had already killed her. The sniper went over to the tank to capture the remaining, but that was a mistake. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Rin yelled in rage, tears streaming down her face once again. The Sniper man didn't expect this, but died from a cavalry sword impaled into his chest. Rin just stayed there looking at the dead body of her friend and wept over her. "WHY DOES THIS WORLD HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?" She yelled into the sky.

As she buried Miku into the snow, she thought she heard the faint sound of a V-2-34 engine of a A-20 heavy tank approaching her. The commander of the tank came out, showing the body of what looked like a male body of Miku. "Hello there girl. My name is Mikuo, corporal of the red army." He said. " I have seen your tanking skills, and I want to ask you. Where did you learn how to tank?" She looked at him and said, " Learned to tank in the forest. This was not my KV-2 but one that was abandoned in a shed near my house." Rin then broke down crying. "My parents and my only friend are dead now because of the Nazis that have invaded my hometown of Leningrad." Mikuo, who couldn't stand the feeling of the little girl, held out his hand and told her, " Your tanking skills are really impressive. How about joining the Red Army, and we could probably drive out the invaders from your hometown?" Rin looked up at Mikuo smiling very brightly, "Yes! I would love to." As Rin entered her KV-2 being escorted by the A-20 heavy, Rin thought in her head, _Mom, Dad, Miku I would avenge your death and push the Nazis out of Mother Russia and back into their own home lands. _

_Time skip 2 years later near the Siberian wastelands._

"Our main objective is to destroy the Freighter train that is heading towards Stalingrad." As the T-34s approached the railroad, they had hid in the snow ready to attack the train. Rin loaded the Turret of the T-34 with a HE shell. The tank approached the group, and Rin opened fire along with the other tanks. The Freighter blew up causing the Germans to run out screaming and group up to attack taking everything out of the burning convoy. This was the start of the battle in the Wastelands of Siberia.

**And that is it for this chapter guys. About 1,090 words have been written in this paragraph. So anyone who complains that I have written too little, HERE. If you can, Review and F&amp;F. Thanks guys. I would continue what happens after Rin gets captured tomorrow. See Ya Soon.**


	5. The Truth about Mikuo

**Ok. So Chapter 5 YAY! I have decided to write instead of playing a new MMORPG game that I discovered. To answer the reviews that I got which is actually not a lot.**

**Rui-chan: Yeah I just continued the Story today, so here. I actually did sort of feel bad killing her parents.**

**Lolly1o1: Yah. I decided to have to kill her parents because there would not be any way for her to actually want to join the Red Army.**

**Just for you guys to know, Rin's parents were Lenka and Rinto (don't kill me if those are your favorite gender bent Vocaloids.)**

**Disclaimer: meh…. I own nothing **

**TO DA STORY!**

_**Chapter 5: The Truth about Mikuo **_

**Rin's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a cell. My head throbbed after hitting my head on the turret of our T-34. Mikuo was right next to me, which who was reminding me of what had happened 2 years back. He then awoken and looked around. "Apparently we are being held captive." I told him. Mikuo and I then looked for anything that was good enough to break a bar.

**Len's POV**

As I went back to base with the rest of the platoon, I had a strange feeling in my soul telling me that I don't want to be with the Germans, but take side with the Russians. As I was in thought, a soldier told me that we had captured two Russian tankers that had survived the blast of the Tiger. I went into the Cell room to check on the prisoners. I was shocked to find the same girl that had found me in the forest area. I think her name was Rin Kagene. I had an Idea about what I should do at night now to help them escape.

**Rin's POV**

As I saw that same person in the forest, I wanted to beat him up so badly. I forgot to ask him for his rank, so I could remember who he was next time. "Why are you staring at the Warrant Officer like that, Rin?" Mikuo suddenly asked me. Then I blacked out and memories from the past flooded into my mind.

-_Start of flashback-_

"Rinny, come over here!" squeaked a three years old Miku. "Don't call me that." I had answered. I then walked forwards, but didn't realize that there was a hole in the middle of the path. I fell into the hole, and Miku shouted, "Rinny I'll try to get my older brother to help, but he may be busy hunting right now." "Getting panicked, I had shouted "Hurry up Miku. Please help me." Suddenly feelings overwhelmed me as Miku's brother had come to help. That time I had wore a bow on my head. I then was lifted out of the hole and made sure that I was ok.

_-End of Flashback-_

I then awoke to Mikuo shaking me to wake up. I looked at him and asked him, "Mikuo did you ever have a sister?"

**Mikuo's POV (for the first time)**

I then stared at her. The question struck me. I did have a sister, but what I was told, she was slain by a German Sniper. I then nodded my head. Rin just stared at me and said, "You must be Miku's brother." I then stared at her. I looked completely lost. How did she know me? All I remembered was that I had rescued one of my little sis's friends that had fallen into a hole. She had worn a bow, but I never asked her for a name. Then I stared in shock. Rin must be Miku's friend who had protected her until the very end. It all made sense to me now. "You must be Miku's friend if I'm correct."

**Rin's POV**

He understands now. Mikuo looks at me with wide eyes. "You were that little girl that I helped out of that hole?" He asked. I nodded. He then said with tears in his eyes, "Thanks for helping my little sis till the very end." I nodded. "Now," I said. "How about we try to search for an exit or something to get out or escape to.

**Len's POV**

I got permission to watch the prisoners at night since I was a trusted officer, but in truth, I'm one step closer to turning around this attack on the Russians and help push the Third Reich back into Germany.

**FINISHED. Now all of you guys should know what would happen in the next chapter. If you haven't, please R&amp;R and F&amp;F this story please. It would help a lot if you guys do. See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Of Betrayal to a team and Romance

**I felt like updating another chapter of this Story so yeah…. And a big thanks to the silent readers**

**TO DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer- shut up.**

_**Chapter 6- Of Betrayal and Romance**_

**Len's POV**

It was already about midnight, and I was assigned to watch the prisoners with another guard. _This is going to be harder than I expect, _I thought. The other guard apparently a girl named Meiko, was on the other side watching the other prisoners and what they were doing. I grabbed my Luger P08 pistol and hit her on the head multiple times on the head knocking her out. Then I checked if she was still awake hitting her one more time. Then, I moved into the cell containing the two Russian prisoners.

**Rin's POV**

I was deeply asleep with Mikuo at my side when I suddenly heard the cell door opening. Mikuo and I were looked at who it was. I was surprised to see the Warrant officer. "Hallo, mein Name ist Len Kagamine, Warrant Officer von diesem Angriff auf den russischen Angriff in den sibirischen Eis Brachen."(Hello there, my name is Len Kagamine, Warrant officer of this attack on the Russian attack in the Siberian ice wastelands.) I knew him, but Mikuo couldn't trust him. I then told Mikuo exactly what Len told us in Russian. Then he led Mikuo and I out of the cell, and gave them a karabiner 98k rifle to knock out or kill other guards with. We then got out of the prison area and escaped.

**Len's POV**

I was tired of being commanded to go on suicide missions in the wastelands for the Third Reich. As I took both of the tankers, I spotted something I did not want to see. There was a large patrol for the Germans. I told the two to stay hidden in the snow as I went to steal a Panzer IV from the shed.

**Rin's POV**

As Len, as I would want to call him, went to get something, me and Mikuo had to stay hidden inside the snow to stay hidden. Soon, I heard the Nazi patrol go away. Mikuo and I gripped to our rifles that Len had given us to help protect ourselves with. There was talking of German, and I heard two voices head towards Mikuo and my snow hole. Then I heard shouts and we both jumped out and surprised them. Luckily for us, the patrol was too far away to see us, so using our rifles, we hit them in the head earning them a concussion and knocking them out. Then to my surprise, Len came out of a Panzer IV that he had clearly stolen from the tank shed.

**Len's POV**

Stealing the tank was pretty easy considering the fact that there were no other Germans in the area. I then took the tank and left with a whole rack of Armor Piercing shells. Then I went back and found Two knocked out bodies of infantry men that usually were hanging out at night. As they got in, Rin smiled and looked at me. Her eyes sparkled as she told me, "Thank you, Len" Unexpectedly, she kissed my cheek. My head went fuzzy. The rest of the drive to their camp was very confusing because, I kept getting lost in the woods.

**Rin's POV**

As we arrived back at base, we were greeted by Kaito and the other guys who were pointing their guns at us. Well, so much for a welcome back. As they noticed Mikuo and me, they asked how we managed to get out of the German camp and steal a Panzer IV. I told Len to get out, and he did. Everyone aimed their pistols and sub-machine guns at him. I told them that he was the one who actually saved us. HE then told me that he wanted to tell me something in private. As everyone (except for us) left and went back into the barracks and took the tank to the tank barrack. Len told me in German, "I gotten tired of being part of the Third Reich." I stared in shock as he said that. "I want to join the Red Army and help you guys out to turn the tides of this battle."

**That is it for chapter 6. There should be a Chapter 7 tomorrow or sooner. If you can, please R&amp;R this, and try to F&amp;F this story as well thanks guys. Along with that, I want to thank all the silent readers who read this as well. See ya in the next chapter.**


	7. The ambush and the warning Part 1

**The seventh section is up. YAY! Just to say something for sure, this FF may end soon, but I have plans for a Part 2 I just don't know when to end this one. Now to the reviews:**

"**Rui-chan: That explanation is a half of a yes. If you noticed, Len actually wanted to get out of the Third Reich, but couldn't**

**Lolly1o1: Silent Readers are helpful, so I know how the story is."**

**Disclaimer- No….. not this time I have written you enough.**

**I have just started to play Elsword, so if anyone has an account, you guys may meet me on there on weekends. **

**TO DA CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter 7: The Ambush. Part 1.**_

**Len's POV**

Rin just stared at me after I said that I wanted to join the Red Army. It was true in a fact. She just smiled and took me to the Commander.

_-Time skip the next day-_

I was commanding the Panzer IV that I stolen from the now known enemy. I had Mikuo and Rin help out attack my old comrades that I had betrayed a little while ago. In the headquarters, I had told the army men to go into the forest where the Third Reich had hidden their Tiger. As we neared the spot, the infantrymen suddenly ran off. I looked, and stared in shock. A huge army was coming our way.

**Rin's POV**

As I saw the amount of troops that were outside, I panicked. Len stood in shock as they neared us. Then, the same thing that happened to our T-34 happened to the Panzer IV. They blew off the turret. The whole tank shuddered, but it continued to co-operate with us. Len decided to turn full speed reverse and take a run for it. As I heard the bullets hit our tank, Mikuo grabbed the machinegun and fired into the crowd of Germans. I then felt something hit my head, and I was completely knocked out.

**Mikuo's POV**

As soon as the army kept advancing, I fired the Tank's MG. Len yelled something in German, that I understood as Rin's Knocked out. I then went to help her as Len kept attacking. "Please wake up Rin. We really need you.

**Rin's POV**

I kept hearing shouts and stuff, but they seemed so far away. I then heard two voices come over to me and reveal my parents. "Mama, Papa!" I cried. They nodded silently, and told me, "I'm glad that you have taken our promise, and joined the Red Army, nut soon enough your best friend may die on you." "What do you mean?" "You'll find out soon when you least expect it to happen." I then woke up. Mikuo had thrown me into the snow. I have no idea of what my parents meant, but I had a bad feeling about it.

**Ok. I have finished this chapter. Sorry if it is Rushed, but I have plans for the later chapters. Thanks! R&amp;R and F&amp;F if you could please thanks. CYA soon guys.**


	8. Death of a friend Ambush pt2

**Chapter 8… YAY. Sorry if I took a long time to get this typed. I blame school. To the Reviews:**

**Rui-chan: You'll find out what they meant. Thanks for telling me that, but there is more to the battlefield.**

**Lolly1o1: I don't see anything wrong with your previous reviews.**

**Kuro-san34: Thanks. Panzers are (or were) a class of tanks that were built for Germany in the interwar and WWII**

**I'm not doing the disclaimer because I own nothing but a poor soul.**

**TO DA STORY!**

_**Chapter 8- Death of a friend. Ambush pt.2**_

**Rin's POV.**

Mikuo, Len, and I were chosen to use an A-20 to go scouting the battlefield and to go locate the Germans and their Super tank. We went out early in the morning. As we drove past the trees, I saw our infantry men setting up mortars in the distance. We then entered the forest, when our troubles started. The engine cut down, and we were miles in the forest. All of a sudden, we heard German shouts, and Saw a huge group come for us.

**Mikuo's POV**

_Dammit, _I thought. The tank needed repairs for the engine. We raised our guns and fired round after round of .44 caliber bullets into the enemy horde. They then started firing back. We ran out of the tank knowing that it was going to be captured by the Nazis. I then Shouted to Rin and Len, "Run! Go get help. I'll hold them off." Rin looked at me and said, "No, I want to stay with you. You are the only person I have left other than Len that actually cares about me. You have helped me through all these troubles and I don't want you to die right here." I can hear more gun shots, and see Len firing his Panzerfaust that he had clearly stolen from the Germans. "There is no time to waste. Go get help. Please Rin please no matter what." She looks at me with tears in her eyes, and says, "Ok. I would. Please Just do not die on me." I nod at her. She then nods back and tells Len, "Let's get reinforcements." I smile and as they ran out. "I SHALL FIGHT TILL MY LAST BREATH" I yell at the oncoming Nazis. I grabbed the .50 caliber machine gun, and fired into the wave of Nazis. I felt bullets entering my arm, but the adrenaline made the pain dull. Then the dreaded chunk of the empty magazine came. I felt a bullet enter my head and everything went black.

**Len's POV**

I figured out that the Third Reich was planning this all along, so that they brought out the best troops to try and capture me, because I had left them. Rin kept dragging me towards the base. We met up with a platoon of infantry, and told them that we needed help. Rin and I ran back to the forest area where we met all the S.S. Troops which is the best troops in the Third Reich. What I saw wasn't the best sight I wanted to see. Mikuo did his best, and killed about thirty S.S. troops making them fall back. Then I noticed him lying lifeless in the snow in front of the tank. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

**Rin's POV**

When I saw Mikuo's body, I immediately cried in agony. Just like Miku, he was killed by a bullet to the head. We without saying a word, the platoon carried him back to the base, and buried him in the snow. The faint sound of artillery rang in the distance. I didn't feel anything, but pain and anguish. After the burial of Mikuo, I was allowed to not fight. I immediately went to sleep. I dreamt of a white field of snow with a forest and river. Suddenly, I saw two figures. I looked closer, and noticed that it was both Mikuo and Miku, now united. They looked at me, and smiled. "Now that we are united, we would sing a song for you Rin," Miku said. Mikuo started to hum a tune, and Miku started singing:

"_Apple and pear trees were a-blooming,_

_Mist (was) creeping on the river._

_On the steep and lofty bank._

_She was walking, singing a song_

_About a grey steppe eagle,_

_About her true love,_

_Whose letters she was keeping."_

Mikuo took a breath, but Miku kept going. I was already tearing up.

"_Oh you song! Little song of a maiden,_

_Head for the bright sun._

_And reach for the soldier on the far-away border_

_Along with greetings from Katyusha._

_Let him remember an ordinary girl,_

_And hear how she sings,_

_Let him preserve the Motherland,_

_Same as Katyusha preserves their love."_

As they finished, they looked at me again. "We now can live happily again without me having to live lonely for the rest of my life up here, Rin." Miku said. "Please. Please don't go." I told them. I then woke up to me falling over the bed. I looked around in confusion until I saw Len looking at me. He told me, "The head commander wants to see you." I nod my head, and immediately go to the head command tent. "I have been expecting you Rin Kagene." He tells me. "General, why do you want me?" I asked him with a questioning look on my face. "Since Mikuo died in combat, I would like to raise your rank from private to Corporal." I stared in shock. _Me, Corporal?, _I thought. "I accept general. Thank you." He nods his head and I prepare to leave. "Just to be clear. I have got a new war machine that you can use tomorrow in battle. I just received the cargo today." I nod to this and leave. Len met up with me, and we both went to the tank barracks. I then stare in shock. All I see is an artillery truck that had carried a full load of Katyusha Rockets. I looked at Len, and smiled. "We have a game changer here." Len smiled and nods an agreement. _Time to make those Nazi bastards pay._

**That is it now. I hope you all enjoyed it. The Song that Miku and Mikuo sang was called Katyusha, and that is the English lyrics to the song. If you haven't, please F&amp;F and R&amp;R if you can, thanks. As the usual See you guys later.**


	9. Near Breaking Point

**Sorry for not posting for sooo long guys. It has been very hard in 8****th**** grade with consistent tests and projects keeping me busy. So welcome to the 9****th**** chapter for is War Always the Answer. The Reviews:**

**TheUltimateShipper27: I actually felt bad for killing Mikuo, but hey there will be better things happening now. **

**DarkSundemise: I'll try to make it mostly in 3****rd**** person, but I cannot make that many promises.**

**Rui-chan: It will get better. I have some ideas for the future.**

**Lolly1o1: They are. I may add some of his and Miku's POV that shows them watching Rin and Len in battle.**

**TO DA STORY CAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

_**Chapter 9- Near Breaking Point**_

**Normal POV**

It has been a week since Mikuo's death. Now, Rin and Len get into the artillery trucks and drove to the designated spot where they can launch the rockets. Without hesitating, they drove to the spot and met up with the rest of the infantry and the cavalry.

**Rin's POV**

As we saw the infantry men, I got out and checked on them. "Hey. What does the battle field look like today?" I asked the men. The men turned around in shock to meet me. "Welcome Comrade Corporal. We have just discussed where and how to attack." One told me as he walked me towards the map of the battlefield. Len went to the light tanks and checked on them with the engineers, so I didn't need to worry about him. "Comrade Corporal, are you looking?" I looked back. The cavalry man had the map in his hands. "I'm sorry. Please continue." I answered. The man nodded and continued, "We had scouts go look ahead into the snow fields this morning. We have reports that the Tiger is hiding somewhere near the Forest area. We'll need you to launch the artillery into the forest area while we attack the Nazi PaK 88 Rifles in the open areas. We will need some tanks in the attack as well." I nod. "I understand." Pointing at the map, I told him, "The Pak 88 guns are in these snowy hills somewhere. I have an idea of-"

Len called my name to answer the Radio. "привет."(Hello) I said. "Comrade Corporal Rin." I heard the General's Voice over the radio. "I heard you are with the infantry. Have the leader talk with me. But stay beside the radio. As I called the Leader, he came over. "I have assigned Comrade Corporal Rin to command the Platoon with you guys for the light assault." I looked at the radio in shock. Also Comrade Corporal Rin, I have received again new tanks that can withstand the temperature and that probably can face the Tiger and the Panzer IVs. "Ok sir I will check on them as soon as I can."

**Len's POV**

I went to go check on the tanks while Rin went to the radio. I have never forgotten that I am a mechanic. Like many others, the tanks were pretty much beaten up, but still working. As I was fixing the hull of a T-34 I heard Rin shout my name. I look over my shoulders and saw her waving at me to go over to her. As I finished up the repairing, I ran over to her. She told me about what the commander told her. I nod my head, and I told some of the infantry men that we may need them for taking the 15 new tanks to the area where we would be starting the assault. As we neared the tank barracks, we noticed what we didn't expect at all. There were about 8 IS-2 tanks and 7 KV-1 tanks. "So much for helping." I heard Rin mumble. We then got all the infantry men and some tankers to drive the tanks towards the snowy hill. "Let's start this battle and hope for the best!" Rin shouted over the radio. I was driving the Katyusha artillery truck. All of a sudden, I heard shouting, and I looked out the window. I see a huge platoon of STuG IIIs and Panthers firing at the T-34s. I shouted over the Radio, "Do I fire now?" "Yes, you should." Was the answer I got back? I pulled the trigger, and everything went into slow motion.

**Rin's POV**

We were not expecting there would be STuG IIIs and Panthers. The T-34s that were out in the open were franticly calling SOS over the radio. I looked up, and saw something that was trailing smoke out of the back. HE Katyusha rockets that were fired by Len were flying into the Platoon. Everything suddenly looked of carnage as the Rockets entered the huge Platoon. One that I noticed that happened was that a rocket entered a hull of a Panther obliterating the inside. As the smoke cleared, I saw that there was still about one fourth of the platoon surviving mainly 2 STuG IIIs and 4 Panthers. "All troops attack!" I shouted in the radio. Then we started an all out attack against the Small platoon that hasn't seen us yet. We all fire the main turrets while all of the infantry men scrambled to get over the hills to attack the other infantry men on the ground. When everything seemed well played out, I open my cockpit hatch to look outside of the turret of the IS-2 and see a Tiger's barrel lock onto our Tank. Suddenly I stared to shake in fear. The others inside the tank looked out and stared into shock. As I watched what I believed to be the HEAT shell come out, I see a KV-3 Tank come out of nowhere and intercept the shot causing the shell bounce off as I looked in awe. The KV-3 Shoots the Tiger and the APCR shell hits the engine causing the engine to obliterate into flames and blow up. As I suddenly there was a voice that spoke in German in the radio say, "Mission complete." I stared in shock. It was Len.

**Len's POV**

As soon as I sent the Salvo of missiles, I used a pair of binoculars to view the battlefield. Rin's attack had probably surprised them. I then saw what I had a feeling been incorrect. In the forest area, I saw movement. _There is the Tiger_, I thought. Suddenly, I realized that I had ran out of Rockets for the truck. _Crap, where is a tank when you need one?_ I thought. I looked around in frustration, and then noticed something almost concealed in the snow. I grabbed a shovel and started digging in the snow until I had uncovered a white painted KV-3 Heavy tank. I jumped in quickly, and raced it out of the hole. What I then noticed was that the Tiger was aiming for one of our IS-2 Tanks. _Drive away quickly_, I thought in my mind. I then felt a surge of adrenaline and went full speed into the mayhem. I kept hearing sounds of .88 mm shells exploding around me as the PaK 88 Rifles fired around. As I appeared in front of the Tiger, I heard something ricochet off the hull. I smiled and said, "My turn." I loaded a HE shell and fired it directly at the engine catching it on fire. Then loading an AP shell, I opened fire again this time blowing up the Tiger and everyone who was inside the tank. I turned on the radio and said in German, "Mission completed." Afterwards, I opened fire at the hills knocking out 3 of the 5 PaK 88 Rifles. _Nothing can stop me now. _I thought as I smiled and laughed.

**That is it for this chapter. I hope everything is good, cause there may only be 2 more chapters before this story is complete, but I will put up a part 2. Also, I changed y profile name, so yeah... F&amp;F and R&amp;R if you haven't . Thanks guy I'll see ya later.**


	10. Help from Heaven

**Chapter 10 yay! I don't know what to say, so yeah. To answer the review(s):**

**Rui-chan- Umm… If you mean by helping defeat the Tiger than yep. Apparently, this is the first time (correct me if I haven't) used Adrenaline for Len.**

**TO DA STORY!**

_**Chapter 10- Help from Heaven**_

**Rin's POV **

I stared in shock as the Len took out the Tiger, and found the Pak 88s in the hills. "Comrade Corporal, are you alright?" an infantry man asked. "Yes. We probably have completed the main objective, but we still have to take over the Pak 88 rifles right?" I answered. "Completed." I looked at the hill to find Len and a group of KV-1s in the hill surrounding the Germans. "Let's go. We have nothing to do here now." The infantry man nodded his head, and went to the radio to tell everyone head back to base. As we left, I looked over to Len's KV-3 and wondered how he got his hands on that tank. I ignored the thought and told my crew to drive back.

**Nazi headquarters**

"General!" a man shouted. "We have received word that the massive tank platoon has been taken out and that the Pak 88s have been captured." The general nodded his head. "You may leave. I have some stuff to take care of." The messenger left silently. _What would I do now? The army is being crushed, we barely have any tanks left, and we have a traitor to catch. _The general thought. Then suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" the general answered in a monotonic voice. Suddenly, his expression went from sad to a very happy look. "Yes. That will be helpful. I would like to receive these as soon as possible." As he put away the phone, the general smiled. _ The Regime will end tomorrow,_ He thought. What he didn't know was that there were two ghosts listening to what he had said on the phone.

**Miku's POV**

I had found out about the Nazis getting new tanks including more Tigers. Mikuo and I have been worrying about Rin and her partner Len. We needed to help them, but how we've been dead for some time now. As I told Mikuo about this, he got a surprised look. "Whatever will we do? They will be demolishing the Red army in the matter of days." He replied. We both thought of what to do. A sudden blinding flash of light appeared in front of us, and a Beautiful Woman appeared in front of us. Out of my shock, I asked "Who are you?" The woman smiled and said, "I have no name, but many people know me as Mother Russia." Mikuo and I's eyes widened to hear this. "I see that you are worrying about your friend's life right now." She said. We both nodded our heads. "I will let you two reincarnate into human form again, but a different version of how you look right now." "Yes. We understand." Mikuo replied. Mother Russia continued, "You will lose part of your memories you have right now, but you will remember your past life, and your friend Rin. You will only forget your death." "OK." We both replied at once. She smiled to us and said, "Good luck to you both. You will end up in the snow field 1 mile away from the bunkers. You will be armed with a pistol and a cavalry sword. When you spawn, you will know your names." She said. "I hope to see you again Miku and Mikuo." Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the cold winds hit us.

**Cliffhanger :D. I will continue this chapter soon. Sorry if it is rushed, but I promise, when I have more time, I will write a better Chapter. See ya guys soon!**


	11. New Units

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Jk. I have had so much school homework these days, that It has been very hard to keep up with my stories. The reviews(Which is awfully silent): **

**Synchronicity girl a.k.a. Rui- chan- Yep. everything is going to happen at once. And yes, Len, the blonde shota traitor from the Germans.**

_**ALSO Shout-out to Rui-chan for Getting Mikuo's OC SO THANKS! ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11- Final Push pt.1: New Units.**_

**Red Army headquarters**

A soldier listens to the radar beeps. Then two bleeps can be heard. "General, we are picking up two unknown aircraft signals!" he shouts. The general nods. "Try making radio contact. If they don't respond, we open up the M1940 AA battery." The soldier nods, and runs off to the AA battery crew warning them. The radio operator nods and starts making contact.

**Mikou's POV**

As I awoke, I was immediately alerted about my surroundings. I looked down and then a sudden fright ran into me. I looked at the altitude meter, and it read about 4800 ft. up. Then a voice spoke in my head. "_Mikuo, your name would be Alexander Kapulkin. You and Kiako are flying two Yak-9s of what is left as the 56th Air Unit. Base would be radioing you in a couple seconds. Your fear of heights is causing your nausea. Good luck. Make me proud." _ I then looked at the wings of my Yak-9's almost shredded wings. _Good enough,_ I thought. The radio in my helmet blared out suddenly, "Hello, this is the general of the 13th Squad division. Who are you. You have 3 seconds to speak before we send you down in wrecks." I said what I was told to say. "You have permission to land." I landed after spending 5 minutes looking for a space to land and the base. I looked at Kiako (a.k.a Miku) as we got out. She had light blue hair, and was slightly taller than me. I remembered what we were here for, and after meeting with the general, we went to find Rin Kagene.

**Rin's POV**

I awoken from the sound of aircraft landing in front of the quartering barracks. I quickly dressed, and went outside hoping for fresh supplies to be delivered to my platoon of tanks, but there were only two half-beaten up Yak-9s that the engineers were fixing up. "Who gives these beaten up fighters?" I said quietly. Then, I saw the new pilots walking out of the barracks is across from me. I looked in, and noticed that The guy had taken Mikuo's bunk. I felt rage build up in my head, and I ran to him wielding my pistol and hit his head over and over again. "This was my old friend's Bunk, and you taken it without my permission you idiot." I yelled between hits. Before I got to hit his head again, I felt a hand restrain my hand. "Mistress Kagene, I believe they have came to tell you something," I heard Len say. "Yes we have." I heard the girl say. "But it has to be private." Looking at Len, I told him to go plan without me. As I walked into a private area, Both the guy and the girl looked at me and said, "Rin, you should remember us."

**No one's POV**

"I don't even know you guys, how do you know me?" Rin had asked. "We are your friends Miku and Mikuo now reincarnated to have different names Alexander Kapulkin and Kaiko Shion." Alexander answered. With wide eyes, Rin just stared at them. "I thought you guys were dead for good! Nevermind then." Rin then walked over to them, and gave death hugs to them both. "Lets go back to planning. You both should know some stuff that we don't know yet." Rin said heading back towards the base.

_Time Skip- after the whole planning situation (A/N: Too much things to explain that were stated a while ago)_

**General POV (third person still)**

As the night settled in, Alexander found an old violin that had been stored in the storage shed for along time. While most of the soldiers were around the fire that the troops were cooking their food at, Alexander played some classic Russian Folk Songs. The troops were singing along basically having a good time. Len on the other hand was sitting outside the Tank barack fixing and lubricating some tanks that were needing to be fixed. "As always working while everyone else is having fun." he heard a voice say. Len turns his head towards the voice and notices Rin standing in the entrance. "I have fixed almost all of the armour that was missing on the Yak-9 and re-supplied all of the .45 caliber bullets inside it along with the Fuel." he replies. "Common, Join the fun. Alexander is cheering up the soldiers outside, so why not join us?" Rin asks. As she leaves, Len grabs onto her arm, and holds her saying, "Please don't go yet." Rolling her eyes, she replies, "What do you want, Len?" He replied in a sad toned voice, "Ever since we have met, you have been on my side. I have done everything I can to help you. Please tell me one thing yes or no." Rin (again) wide eyed, asked, "What is that?" "Do you love me?" Len asked.

* * *

**A/N: That is it! Cliffhanger for all the readers :D. I will work on the next chapter soon. So yeah R&amp;R if you haven't, and if you are new, then F&amp;F. ****Also, I am making an OC army, so if you want to make an OC on and want to join my OC army, please do. Comment, or PM me, so you can(anyways, I want to know more of you readers that are usually silent). To make one, give your OC name or make one up, and say whether you want to join the Red Army, Us army, or the Germans. I would choose the ranks, and your first and secondary weapons. Please tell whether the OC wants to be in the Navy (if Red Army then, sorry there is no Navy), Infantry, Tank driving, or Air Force. ****See you guys Soon!**


	12. Air assaults

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was so caught up with Akame ga Kill and other anime that I have forgotten about writing. I am not going to talk in the review section because gods it is very quiet. Also, If you are thinking to make an OC, I am taking them right now. So far I only have one person. **

* * *

_**Chapter 12- Air Push Pt.2 **_

**Mysterious POV**

"Comrade Sergeant, we have found the base of the Red Army." A soldier tells their commander. She nods with agreement. _The 45th infantry unit is slowly depleting,_ she thinks. _I hope the camp can help us_. _I would make your dreams of a more independent country,Father. _"Continue the Advance. We shall be at the camp by noon."

**Rin's POV **

I woke up in the tank chamber with Len still snoring on a IS-3. I stood up and looked around. The Yak-9s were gone, so I could assume that they are on patrol. The infantrymen were still planing. _The germans are not as active in fights as they used to be battles have stopped for a while, _I thought. Suddenly the Bombardment alarm rang out. I looked up in the air to find about a full 2 squadrons of Junker Ju 87s. "_EVERYONE RUN IN SEPARATE DIRECTIONS." _We were warned. As I watched, Alexander and Kiako continued to attack the Junkers as they continued to approach. I ran into the forest not expecting anything to happen. The thing that I forgot was that I was wearing Len's warrant Officer jacket. Suddenly, I felt a TT Pistol hit my head. I then felt rope tying my arms together and a voice saying, "I have found a German Spy."

**Len's POV**

Suddenly, I woke up as the bombardment alarm rang and a whole lot of aircraft noise. I went out and noticed that the base was under attack. As I looked around for the mistress, I noticed her jacket. I looked wide eyed. She was wearing my jacket! I also noticed that the camp was empty, and only the KV-3 was left in the barracks. Even I quickly started up the tank, and drove into the forest where the comrade mistress. As I reached the edge of the forest, I saw that there was a small camp with unknown infantrymen in it. "Who are you?" I had yelled at them. The men turned around and stared in relief. "Are you one of the commanders in the camp that right now is under attack by aircrafts?" I nodded. "Take me to your sergeant." I demanded. They took me inside, and I then noticed Rin tied on a chair gagged and knocked unconscious. "Ahh….I see that you have seen our prisoner." Someone said. I turned raising my vz. 24 rifle. "No need to shoot I am an ally." Then the sergeant came out. She had curly black hair down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. "Who are you?" I demanded. "My name is sergeant Natsuhana, but please call me Rui." She said. "Let her go, I know her. She is a corporal in our army. I used to be in the Third Reich, but I have betrayed them and joined the army." Rui just nods. "I see that you are trying very very hard to get your mistress back, your one dear loved one… Nice try." Rage built up inside me. Without thinking, I went forwards and tried to smash my vz. 24 rifle against her head. There was a muffled scream, and I looked and saw that Rin was struggling to free herself. I felt a burning sensation against my waist, and felt blood pour through the bullet wound. Before blacking out, I heard the words, "Next time don't act before thinking."

**Alexander's POV**

"Are you feeling that this is the last of the Junkers that are in the air Alexander?" I heard Kiako say. "Lets land. I believe that the rest of them have been sent spiraling down. Anyways, I am close to no fuel at all." I answered the radio. As I looked down, I felt queasy, but I suddenly heard a voice in my mind. _Len and Rin are in trouble by their own comrades. Go land in the forests, and you may find the camp that they are in._ Suddenly a cavalry sword appeared in front of me, and a badge appeared on my shirt. I stared at the badge. It said Generalissimo. _This badge is from me. This would help give you trust, and more respect from everyone. Good luck. _I followed the directions, and landed near the forest, and found a camp. All the infantry men saw me, and kneeled down. "Commander, we have not expected you to be here at this time." I went into the sergeant's tent, and found two things I had least expected to see. A girl that had suddenly kneeled to watch Len suffer, and Rin still bound to the chair. The girl looked up, and then saw my shocked expression. "Sir, this is not what you are thinking. I may have done it a little too over board." "**OUT NOW**" I yelled. Rin stared me with a blank expression as she saw me. I drew my cavalry sword, and cut the bonds that restrained Rin. "LEN!" She immediately yelled. I heard him splutter blood and look around. I spoke to the voice in my mind. _Can you heal my friend, he is almost dead, and I need him for a little longer. _The reply I got was something like, _I would only this time, but on your ride home from the camp, you will have to face the urge to throw up, and have Sergeant Natsuhana ride with you. _I touched Len, and immediately, the wound sealed up. I went out and met up with Sergeant Natsuhana outside the tent. "You may need to apologise to both of my friends." She murmured something and went inside the tent. "Ride with me in the Yak-9 as we go to the base." "Yes sir." she answered. "**LEN**" I yell. "Yes sir?" he answers. "Lead the men back to the main camp. I would complete the rest of the patrol." As they left, I took extra Stomach pain relief pills that I had kept in my pocket so that the pain would not make me feel nauseated. "You wanted me?" I heard the sergeant say. "Yes." I replied. "Come in I would need to explain some things with you as we head back to base."

* * *

**OK…. Finished with the chapter… Nothing else to say, so yeah If you want to, Please make an OC if you want. Just say whether you want to join the Red army, Nazis, or Americans. I would assign the rest along with the ranks. See ya guys soon.**


	13. New recruits and a shocking reveal

**Well, welcome to the 13th chapter of Is War Always the Answer. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for a while because 1. I have been catching up on Fairy Tail (Sorry it is really interesting) 2. I have been updating some other stories. 3. homework. So yeah…. Enough with my rambling and ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Ch.13- New recruits, an unexpected capture, and a shocking Reveal. Final push Pt. 3**_

**Alexander's POV**

As I flew back to the Base, Sergeant Natsuhana continuously asked me, "How far up are we." _Please make this flight go faster, _I prayed. "Do you have a book?" she asks. I throw her my book that I have been reading. "Why Wuthering Heights?" She complains. "**TAKE IT and QUIT COMPLAINING." **I yelled. There, she then quieted down, and started reading. As we flew near the base, I noticed couple black dots entering the horizon. I then remembered that this plane is special because it has unlimited fuel and ammunition. "We might not be able to fly into base just yet Sergeant I need to continue on patrol. Also, there is something suspicious."

**Rui's POV**

"Alright" I replied. "I can wait." As I started to read, I continued to think about how and why I shot the blonde guy whatever his name is. _Well, I'll just fall asleep and pretend nothing happened. _I thought. I looked down and admired the beauty of the land. _Well, War is horrifying, but the scenery is the best thing about it when there is no bodies and shell explosions everywhere._ The last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep was Alexander throwing up into a bag. I dreamed of nothing but gruesome nightmares of before when I was with a larger infantry/tank platoon.

**Alexander's POV**

As I approached the mystery planes, Ground Control told me to continue the patrol. "Alright. I'm on it comrades. Anyways, where is Kiako?" I said. "Her aircraft is having trouble, so you'll be the only one to go on patrol today." "Sure. Red 1 out." I said as I turn off the radio. I look back and see Rui sleeping, but it appears it was a nightmare she was having. _No time to think about that. Those black dots are gone. Probably the germans trying out their AA guns, but why? _I thought. As I continued to patrol, I wasn't expecting anything. I jumped as I heard .20 mm cannon fire and saw tracers appear above and besides the cockpit. "RUI, GET UP! WE HAVE COMPANY!" I shout as I banked out of the cloud. Looking back, I notice 4 Messerschmitt Bf-109s and 12 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 diving down at me. "Huh? What? Are we back at base?" was the answer that I got back. Shaking my head, I pulled a few levers and pushed few buttons and turned around to face Sergeant Natsuhana. She looked frightened because the aircraft cockpit suddenly split in half and turn into a back tail gun. "What is happening?" She asked. "No time to explain. Just open fire on the Luftwaffe right behind us." "Something that I love to do is pulling the trigger." she said. "Just to warn, I may pull several Gs in turns, so don't complain." I warned as I lined my gunsight on a Bf-109, guns blazing. I smiled as I knocked off the tail control and caught the wing on fire. _First blood in this dogfight. _"Why must the 190s be so hard to hit?" I heard the sergeant yell. "S.O.S I need backup." I yelled into the Radio. "The Germans have ambushed us." The fight seemed helpless. as two 190s lined up their 20 mm machine guns at both wings.

_**Meanwhile back at base…**_

"Len! Len please if you are alive speak to me!" As Len awoke, he saw Rin kneeled down beside him in the medical tent. "What happened to me?" he finally responded. Rin looked up and stares. "You are alright! I knew it all along!" Rin shouted with joy and gave him a death bearing hug. Len suddenly coughed out blood and felt something inside his mouth. "What's wrong Len?" Rin asked as she lets go of him. Len spat out two lead bullets used in the sergeant's rifle. "When the sergeant comes back, remind me to run her over with my KV-3." he says. They both laugh. Rin looks at Len and then blushes. She looks at him and shakes her head. _It is too early to talk about feelings. _she thought. "Rin, are you not feeling well? Your face is about as red as an overheated Machine gun." Len suddenly broke her thought. "No idiot! Of course I'm completely fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Rin shouted as she continued to blush. "If your fine, then lets go patrol the area. there is some suspicious activity going on in the western flank. Also, we need to-" Len suddenly grabbed Rin and hugged her tightly. "Please Rin, don't leave me alone. Please." Len cried, tears formed in his eyes. "What's wrong Len?" Rin looked at him. "The last girl I met a little while ago, said the same thing to me. She went on patrol that day in a Panzer III. She didn't return, so I went out to find her. When I spotted wreckage, I realized that it was a Panzer III, so I ran to search for her." he said. "What happened Len?" Rin suddenly asked her eyes tearing up. Len sniffed and continued. "That panzer division was knocked out by an ambush from the Americans. They burned everything in sight with napalm. All she told me before she died was _Please do stay safe Len. I hope we can meet each other again._" Rin stared. _This is what he was afraid of…. I see. _she thought. "What the Fu-" Rin suddenly heard a voice from outside. She went outside and found Kaito standing there. "Why are you here?" She asked. Then she noticed the army of bears.

**Rui's POV**

"**Alexander what do we do!**" I yelled as I started to open fire on the 190s right behind us. I was so concentrated that I didn't notice a small spider crawling on my arm.

**Alexander's POV**

Suddenly I heard Rui scream. "**KYAAAAA!**" "Did you get hit? What happened?" I shouted and looked back. "**GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!**" She yelled while pulling the trigger. The bullets went wild and knocked out both FW 190s' engines and caught them on fire. "I never knew you were that scared of spiders." I said. Suddenly she took out a pistol and aimed it right on the bottom of the cockpit. "**DIE SPIDER!**" I then spotted a lone 190 below us. I barrel rolled down and fired off a burst. Apparently the spider flew out the cockpit, but Rui threw up on the machine gun. "And this is great. I destroyed the 109, but now it smells of vodka and meat in the cockpit." I yell to the sergeant. clearing out around half of the fighters the luftwaffe, we were prepared to leave. Then, out of nowhere more messerschmitts appear among the gleaming blue lines. "**WHERE IS OUR HELP GOD DAMMIT.**" I yelled into the radio. Just as we lost hope and the messerschmitts closed in on us, help finally arrived, but it was an unexpected help. Five mysterious german focke wulf 190s with painted red stars on them came in and blasted most of the luftwaffe to pieces. "This is red 2 calling in from the 13th captured air unit. We hear you loud and clear. over." "Alright ladies and gentlemen, lets blast these bastards to hell. " I say over to the mysterious pilots. "Heard you loud and clear lieutenant." The rest of the time was used on blasting the hell out of the Luftwaffe fighters. After the last of the Germans retreated, I led the five planes back towards the base. As I got out I looked around. Rin came up to me and smiled. "I heard about the dog fight. Nice job." "Thanks Rin. Now, why are there so many bears around the camp?" "An old friend came back with them." "Lieutenant, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sergeant Voeckler of the 13th capture air unit. We right now fly a captured me 190, Bf 109, two Fw 190, and a Junker ju 87." All of a sudden I hear an engine roar and two screams. Sergeant Natsuhana screamed in fear and ran. "What in the bloody name of hell is going on?" I ask. "Something that len planned to do, but I didn't know he would actually do it." Rin replied as she continued to smile. Then I see Len going out with his KV-3, rumbling after her while shouting, "**GET BACK HERE!**" Rin laughed as Len disappeared. "Anyways, we have planned out the final invasion for this attack. I'll show you as soon as we enter the general head quarters."

**Rui's POV**

What is more terrifying than getting chased by a mad, drunk German driving a KV-3? As I continue to run, I come up to a woody hill area. _Maybe I should hide in the woods where the mad man won't find me._ I thought. As I hid, something shone in my eyes. It was a shed with something shiny inside of it. I walked towards the shed and pulled the doors open. There, I found a Tiger I staying there. I couldn't stop smiling as I planned out the most funniest prank on the Officer. I got in the Tiger and checked the systems. I was just lucky I knew how to read German.

**Len's POV**

"**WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD COME OUT!**" I yelled as I continued to check. Then, out of nowhere, a tiger comes out of the woods. "Oh shit…..Oh shit… **RUNNNN!**" I yell as I proceeded to drive toward the camp. The shots that I fired at it bounced. "**HELLLLPPPPPP!**" I shouted I quickly return to base, but that tiger was still behind me. It then pointed it's 8.8 turret at me and I squealed. "Please don't kill me! I beg you mercy! Please I beg you." I cried. I then kneeled down and continued to beg. Then I heard the turret hatch open and heard laughter. "Say that again corporal." I then saw That damned Rui pop out while laughing. Combined with anger and surprise I ask, "How did you….." "Found it in a shed, has full ammunition and gas, and it seemed to be abandoned." She replied. Alright then, lets get back to base. As soon as we approach our war trained bear infested camp everyone looked at me thinking that It was me who had captured the Tiger. "Len, explain this," I heard Rin shout at me. Rui then jumped out of the tank. "Yep….. I'll have her explain it to you." "Lets celebrate the victory with a feast men! We have successfully captured a Tiger men!" I yelled. "**URA**" The soldiers shouted back. "Just don't touch my bears" A voice said.

**Rin's POV**

It was around 20:57 when I decided to go ask Sergeant Natsuhana about capturing the Tiger. As I approached the barracks, I heard the sound of a piano. Then I noticed the song that the Sergeant was playing. It sounded like the song Farewell of Slavianka. "Ahhh….. the sounds of a piano reminds me so much of the childhood I had with my father before the war started." she said. "I know you're there General, what do you want?" I walked in and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry about what had happened earlier. Please forgive me about my mistake." she begged. "It's fine, but that is not what I came here for." Then she looked at me. "How did you manage to find and capture the Tiger?" (A/N: I am not going to repeat how she finds the tank, so I will skip that part.) So after I had listened to the story of how Natsuhana captured the tiger I nodded. "Why don't you come join the celebration?" "I'm just scared that everyone will hate me." "It's fine. Come, Lets go. Alexander might be playing the violin again." I grabbed her hand and ran out of the barracks and went towards the rest of the soldiers. Alexander was and everyone was helping themselves to stew. Suddenly the corporal whose name was Len brought out the piano. "Hey Alexander and Sergeant Natsuhana, how about you two play a couple songs together?" I smiled as the men cheered and drank Vodka. "Alright lets listen." I shout.

**Rui's POV**

Everyone got quiet and Alexander and I decided to play the songs Katyusha, Farewell of Slavianka, and Korobeiniki. Kiako who I haven't met until now said that she would sing the vocals to the part. Then the environment grew very colorful and relaxing. "Everyone enjoyed the songs I guess… I have never expected that you were so good at playing the piano." Alexander complemented. "Alright, so now lets stop talking and bring the Piano into the barrack. As we carried the Piano back into the barrack, I saw Len carry out a Panzershrek out. Of the men's barrack. "Hold on for a second." Len started to stare in fear. "**EVERYONE MOVE!**" He shouted. suddenly a shell flew overhead and blew up a truck nearby. He fired a rocket into the bushes and we saw a brilliant explosion. Suddenly, he shouted German at the invaders. A voice shouts back and Len stares. "How is she still alive?"

**Rin's POV**

I suddenly hear an explosion and walk outside of the women's barrack. Suddenly I see him standing there with a Panzerschreck and staring in shock. "How is she still alive?" I heard him say. I walk up to him. "Who is this person your talking about?" I asked. "She is supposed to be dead." he continues. "Tell me Len. Who is this person your talking about?" I asked again. "Remember how I said that my old girlfriend who died in an american invasion?" he said. I nod. "That is the voice….. Aria, how did you survive?" He cried.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. That is all I am going to say for this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review it if you can. See you guys in the next chapter then!**


	14. confession and tragedy

**Well school started again, so I'll have a little bit less time to get my stories updated. Sorry. Now onto the story!**

* * *

_**Ch. 14- confession and tragedy**_

**Len's POV**

I stared in shock and horror as I saw Aria walk out. Her white hair glistening with melted snow. "How….I thought you died Aria." I said. She walked up to me. "I see that you have joined the Red Army." She sneered. Then she slapped my face. "Disgrace to the Third Reich." She then kicked me and I fell over. "Len!" I heard Rin and Rui yell as tried to trudge in the snow towards me. "Don't there are men behind the bush!" I yelled at them. Then three armed Germans came out of the bushes wielding shotguns. "I found a better man than you Len, the one who left me to die in the burning wreckage. You have no right to live." I could only stare as she took out a small knife out of her pocket. As I braced for death, I heard a gunshot and I heard a scream. I look at The men behind Aria as they dropped dead. I turn and noticed that Rin and Rui shooting their pistols at the Germans. "I'll take care of you Len, you just wait for it." She turned and ran off, out of sight. "Aria, why…." I said quietly, tears dripping down my face. "Why….. Is this my fate?" I whisper softly as threw myself into the snow.

**Rin's POV**

I looked at Len as he fell into the snow weeping. "Sergeant, you can go into the barracks. I'll watch over him." I told Rui. She nods and leaves. I walk over to Len who seemed to have melted all the snow around him. "Are you alright Len? I'll carry you to your barrack." "Alright." he says as more tears stream down. I look around the tent city that had been set up due to the small amount of buildings in the area. Alexander suddenly appears out of a tent. "Len, your cabin was sabotaged by drunkees. I have just set up your tent so you can sleep inside it. It can fit two people, or as the supply men said" He said. Yeah. Goody near the woods that Alex showed to us. As we walked with Len who was still mumbling about something in German. "I'll be going now Len. Call me over the radio if you need anything." As I started to leave, Len cried out, "Please Rin, don't leave me." "But Len, tomorrow is the invasion to push the Germans out of Siberia. I need to sleep and-" Suddenly Len kissed me full on the lips. I started blushing, but then stopped and looked at him. "Please Rin whatever you do, don't be like Aria, or Ia as she likes to be called. I don't want anymore enemies." he said with tears in his eyes. Then he said, "I love you Rin, please whatever you do, don't leave my side." I then look in shock and felt my face turning red again. "I-uh….. I love you t..to Len. I promise not to leave you ever." I reply. He smiled. "Please stay with me today. I don't think I like sleeping next to the woodlands." I sigh. "Alright then." He smiles and looks at me. "It's around 4 months since I have meet you, Rin." "It feels just like yesterday when I met you, Len." "Yep. It is very good times." "Lets get sleep. Try to forget what had happened today Len." "Alright then, Mistress Rin." "You don't have to call me that." But Len didn't allow me to sleep because of all his snoring.

**Alexander's POV**

I was woken up along with everyone else for the last speach for many of our troops. The plan went something like this: We attack the Germans by air while our tanks and artillery suppress them with a barrage of High Explosive shells. Then have the infantry attack and capture any surviving Nazis. "Lets go Men! URA!" The comrade Natsuhana yells as the armies start marching out followed by the sergeant's Tiger I. I look at Rin just in time to catch sight of Len kissing Rin's cheek and saying something to her as he gets into his KV-3. I get into my plane and check my radio. "Alright this is your Lieutenant speaking. As you know, the roads would be bumpy with the mild chance of flak, but if we do survive, we do this for the motherland." As we took off, I then noticed what I didn't hope to see. A Recon Plane. "**EVERYONE TAKE OUT THAT RECON AIRCRAFT**" I yelled. As usual, it was too late anyways. Suddenly Fighters and bombers swarmed out of the skies. "Take em down ladies and gentlemen, this is the final air show many of you would see." I said confidently into the radio. We all started to attack the huge armada of aircraft. I closed onto a Bf-109 and opened fire hoping that I struck the fuel tank that it carried. It dropped the fuel tank as it flew off with me in pursuit. I took a look at the tank as it dropped. _Wait….That doesn't look like a fuel tank…._ I thought. Then my eyes widened when I learned the truth. It was a bomb. heading straight towards our 25th tank platoon. straight at our KV-3.

**Rin's POV**

As the barrage of Pak 8.8 shells came raining down and both sides clashing, I was still in deep feelings about Len. _I promise, Rin. If we survive this battle, marry me. _he had said. "General, are you ok?" The driver asked. " Huh..wha? Yeah I am." I replied hazily. I loaded in an HE shell and fired into the distance. _Need fresh air. _I thought. I opened the hatch to get a breath of siberian air. Suddenly everything went into slow motion. All I saw was a 50 pound bomb falling towards the ground. Len stops his KV-3 to aim at a bunker. He gets out of the tank and smiles as he destroys the bunker and waves to me and gets back into the turret. The bomb obliterates the KV-3's Fuel tank and Ammunition rack. "**LEEEEEN!**" I yelled as the tank blew up into millions of pieces the track and armor debris flying everywhere. "General what are you-" I didn't hear anything else. I ran out of the T-34/85 and ran towards the KV-3 wreckage. Machine gun fire was spraying all over the place and a shell exploded right behind me, spraying shrapnel into my legs. I didn't care about the pain. "Please don't die like this Len. Please don't." I cried. All I remember now was that he smiled telling me about the happy times last night and then kissing me. Now all that was gone from memory looking at this burning piece of wreckage.

* * *

**Yep that is all there is to this chapter. I feel a little bad for "killing Len", but I have a little surprise in the next two chapters which is going to be the last chapters. Please if you haven't, F&amp;F or Review the chapters if you want. I also have three other stories, so you guys can check them out as well. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Rin's Rampage and an honorable death

**So Welcome to the Fifteenth chapter of Is War Always the Answer, the second to last Chapter in this story. I have nothing else to say other than Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ch.15: Rin's Beserked Rampage and the honorable death.**_

**German headquarters (third person POV)**

Aria sat in the general headquarters listening to the recon report about the battle that was going on. " Come in. I know you're there." She said. As a german soldier walked in, she noticed the bullet holes in his cap. "I have come to tell you, our planes have killed the traitor." Aria smiles and nods. "Good. All we need to do now is destroy the rest of the Red Army before we run out of supplies." "Yes commander." He then left the command hut. As the flap for the tent closed, Aria thought to herself, _Death is with us all, Len. How did your final decision before death feel? _"IO, I know you're there. Come out." Then a white haired guy came out from behind the boxes of captured Russian equipment. "And what do you want, IA?" He asked as he smiled. "I'm bored. Entertain me." she said. _Much better than that traitor named Len. _she thought. _At least now he s dead. _She smiled and laughed a little.

**Rin's POV**

"This cannot be happening" I shout. I continued to dig in the snow and looking around the dribs. "Please Len, where are you?" I screamed. Then, I looked in the turret. There sitting in the seat was the body of Len. His head had a huge gash on it. "LEN! LEN PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yelled as I pulled him out. He never moved I checked his heartbeat. _nothing_. My emotions bursted out. "**PLEASE LEN ANSWER ME!**" I yelled. I looked onwards into the midst of battle. I could see our infantry and bear cavalry slowly being defeated by Nazi machine gun crews. I look at Rui's tank. There were Panthers attacking the crew. I then felt fuzzy. _This feeling seems quite familiar to me. _Before I blacked out, I remembered. _This is the form I vowed to use for revenge for never to be used. _

**(third person POV of Rin) **

As Rin fell, she started to shake harshly. Then she woke up. This time, her blue sapphire pupils had turned into Red pupils. She took her Sub-machine gun and Started to charge at the enemy base. The crew in the T-34/85 shouted at her, "General, what are you doing? That is **SUICIDE**!" A sudden Junker Appeared out of the clouds and started to open fire on them. Rin looked up and jumped. She latched onto the German plane with her bare hands. The pilot looked frightened and tried to shake her off. The troops watched as Rin smashed the cockpit throwing the pilot out. "**DIE BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE**" The pilot screamed as he fell. She then tore off both 7.29 mm machine guns off the plane and lept off the plane allowing the bomber to explode in a circle of PaK 8.8 rifles. Using the two rifles, she ran towards the approaching firing both machine guns directly at them. Suddenly there was a brilliant explosion as both of the Pz. IVs caught fire and blew up killing everyone inside the tanks. Rin's glowing red eyes turned towards frightened machine gun crews who started to open fire on her. Suddenly a Panzerschreck rocket flew directly at her. "Pathetic weaklings." she muttered as she caught the missile and lobbed it directly at the machine gun crew who were now shrieking in terror as they watched the rocket heading right for them. Rin reaches both hands out and catches two .55mm sniper bullets and throws them back into the trees. Two concealed snipers fall out hitting the snow with bloodied foreheads.

**Rui's POV**

Suddenly there was a sudden retreat while I was fighting off the remaining Panther. I look back to see Rin kicking all the artillery shells that were heading directly for her with lightning fast speeds which deflected all of them making all of the shells fly back where they were shot. The sudden cries of mercy shocked us as we have never heard that many pleads to surrender. Most of the german machine gun nests, infantry, and tanks continued to rumble towards Rin as she tried desperately to fend them off tearing a turret off a tank, then smashing a German's face with a Rifle. "**What are we waiting for? CONTINUE PUSHING FORWARD!**" I yell as the men charged.

**German headquarters**

"Our troops are falling back!" Intelligence reported as IA stared horrified. "How is this happening?" She yelled into the radio. "We don't know general all we know is-" Suddenly there were screams of terror. "Intelligence, speak to me, Intelligence?" IA screamed frantically. Suddenly a deathly female voice said calmly into the microphone in perfect German, "_**So you're the one who killed General Len isn't it?**_" The voice said. "**WHO IS THIS?**" IA yelled loudly. "_**10 more minutes mistress Aria, 10 minutes.**_" Suddenly there was the dreaded crash of the Recon. IA started to shake in fear. _What does this person want from me and how does she know Len?_

**Rin's POV (third person)**

As she continued to slay everything in her path, she slowly approached the base. She smiled devilishly as she drew two katanas she took from slain german generals. She raises both of the katana as a Bf-109 comes in to strafe her, cutting off both wings of the plane. _Target locked. _something said in her head as she suddenly bolted into the German camp killing any unsuspecting Nazis in an instant. She then casually walks into the General's HQ. There she was surrounded by 8 bodyguards all aiming their guns at her. "As I expected from the little freak herself. Guards kill her." IA ordered as she laughed. "Don't underestimate a ghoul" Rin said (A/N: ahhhhhhh….Tokyo Ghoul Reference :3). Suddenly in the blink of an eye, all 8 guards were bleeding to death. She lounges at IA who was speechless by the move and pins her on the boxes and points her Katanas at her. IA petrified at the sight started to shake. Rin's blood red eyes suddenly return to sapphire and shook her head.

(**first person POV**)

"I can't do this..." I said. IA then nods her head and said "I understand how you feel." As I turned, I heard a gun loaded. I turn just as a bullet fired and IA's voice saying, "I was just joking looser. Time to go to hell." I then felt a rush of air and heard a groan of pain. I open my eyes and my eyes widened. Len was standing right in front of me. "**I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY MISTRESS.**" He yells. "How…." "Don't worry about me, Rin Get out of here." He takes out a Pistol and fires it at IA. The rest I had no Idea about because I ran out of the tent with Tears streaming out of my eyes. _Len was alive the whole time. Please be safe, Len, Please. _

**Len's POV**

IA snorted as the bullet misses. "I always believed you Len. I believed in you since we joined the army. But now look at you. Red army Freak." She then takes out a semi-automatic machine gun. I jumped as she fires the Weapon, but feeling hot Lead entering my leg. I take out the small pocket knife. "**DIE, LEN, DIE! I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU**" She shouted. I froze. I felt more bullets entering my chest, but I felt nothing. I collapsed and started to blackout as I watched IA unsheathing a cavalry sword. "Any last words, Len?" She asks as she swung. "**I REGRET NOTHING!**" I shouted as I ducked and stabbed her in the chest. The look of dismay loomed over her face as she looked up at me. "I missed….." She said before she died. I sighed, then feeling the bullet pain comeback. I collapsed and slowly the world started to swirl. "**Len, Please, Don't Go Please!**" I heard Rin shout. "Don't worry Rin, I'll see you soon one day… I promise you that. Then my vision fades into darkness.

* * *

**There we go. Fifteenth chapter completed hooray for me! Len dies an honorable death *salutes*. I might make a second sequel of this depending if you guys want. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter. So yeah. R&amp;R If you want. SEE YA GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. The Legend Is Born

**Last Chapter….. Not expecting this to end so quick, but sure. So as you guys said in the reviews, I will do a sequel. NOW TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Ch. 16: The Legend Is Born**_

**Rin's POV**

I drop to my knees and cry. "Why have you done this to me Len, why?" I look behind me to see most of the tankers pull off their helmets and bow down. Alexander then entered the tent and started to speak. "Men, today we have lost one of our best Commanders. A good friend to many. These you see here are the sacrifices in war. We shall fight! We shall **Never Surrender**! Don't let our other comrades die in vain!" He shouted with tears shedding out of his eyes. "**URAAA!**" Everyone shouts. After everyone left the tent, We gather as many supplies from the german camp as we could. I walk over to the wreck of the KV-3 and drag Len's body there. I take out as many machine gun bullets as I could and put them in his pocket. _He may need them. _I felt something in his jacket and take it out. It was a letter. I opened it up and read it. Tears welled up again as I read it.

_December 13, 1943_

_This battle is starting to unfold many plans for me and my fellow comrades. There are signs of love, hatred, revenge, and many other signs. For me, it is mainly leaned onto the love side. For my feelings have never stopped since I have met this girl with the name of Rin Kagene. I have felt strongly that If I always stick with her, outcomes of these battles could be far more acceptable than it was. Forever it will be. Rin, if you are reading this letter, I always loved you, and I always will. I promise you that I shall not die and if I do, I would fight till my last breath. I hope to see the outcome of these final hours in this cold wasteland. I love you dearly._

_Len_

I folded up the letter knowing that he did complete his task. "I hope you can rest in peace now that the battle is finished here, Len." I say quietly. I quietly walk back toward the camp. "Even though we have suffered this many casualties, we still can march forwards out of this wasteland if I am correct." Everyone nodds. "Alright men, Lets get this show on the Road!" As all of the tankers started up their engines, Rui suddenly ran towards me with a books full of legends and prophecies shouting, "Rin, you need to see this." I looked into the book and at the page she was pointing at. It read: _Legend says there is a man who will be born soon into the world. He would fight one of the greatest wars in history. Though he dies, he will regain consciousness again and continue. This man would be the hope for his people to win the great war. _I stared and look over at Rui. "Don't tell me it could be…." I say. "That is exactly my point. I shake my head. "Len is as good now as dead. I cannot get my hopes that he is still alive. All I can think of now is liberating the German forces." "Lets get going, Rui." She nods. The whole army then left the cold Ice wastelands. Looking back, I think, _It has lasted around 4 months for this battle to end. And throughout the fight, I have felt some happiness in life. The only question is, Is war always the answer?_

_**(Time skip- 3 weeks later) Third person POV**_

As nature seemed to be returning to the old siberian wasteland. Mainly, most of the bodies and metal scrap were already covered in one or two inches of snow. There was a sudden jolt in the snow as a blond man stood up from the pile of snow he was previously hidden under. With a confused look he says, "Who and where am I?" he looks around and finds a rifle on the ground. He has amnesia. As he moves along, he finds tracks in the snow that are almost covered. This is where the Russian Army have left almost three weeks ago. The man thinks to himself, _I don't remember who you are anymore, Rin, but something tells me that I need to find you again. _As he starts to run and follow the trails, he says, "...I don't know where this journey would end, but I just know where to start."

* * *

**This is the end of course. Just to say expect the sequel to be put up around this week. I know that the history in Actual WWII was that the Russians only his artillery in this wasteland, but I decided to just make the plot here because, as you should know, why not? That is around all I want to say now. So see ya guys in the next story.**


End file.
